Goodbyes Told To The Dust
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: Friendship with humans are pointless, loving them is even more pointless: The bloom and wither in only little years. Hiei is forced to say goodbye to some-one he just rather forget even just a little bit but not eternally.


**AN:**** Because it's an amazing mix Ritsuka & Rapbit When They Cry X Meltdown.**

**It's only a drabble X3…**

.

.

.

_When I opened my eyes, I cried. It felt like the Higurashi were crying._

_Long ago, I ran out of tears. The words I said while wanting to cry was…._

.

.

.

It was decades since they last saw one another, it wasn't all that long for a demon, though before he knew it all was turning to dust. Even the memories were fading to happy to sad… even those bothersome moments held some beyond his comprehension: they were precious? Why would bothersome people turn valuable only after a passing of a couple of years? He was simply lucky that Yukina never fell in love for the big oaf.

But watching the red colored sun falling down upon the city' scenery brought more nostalgia as he closed his eyes to hear birds chirping, the evening busy driving cars and the sounds of over hundred thousand of people in Japan's small landscape.

The world had changed once more and it shouldn't surprise him so much yet humans always shown themselves to change over and over again. Humans live the same way a flower lived: blooming in withering all in those four seasons. They were born, lived, grew and decayed to dust… humans didn't have any true meaning in their existences. They were no different from their dog campaigns or the food they ate. Only few humans deserved his respect… seemingly seventy years was taking on the toll on his old human campaigns: Keiko had already left the world as Shizuru, now all that was that big stupid oaf. Kurama had merely requested he come to say goodbye to at least their ally in the olden days; the days when he was still a minion level… now he was truly that of an S-class of demons.

He should give his regards for that buffoon… thanks to him, thanks to them all… he was here today the way he was. He didn't need to turn his head as he could sense Kurama behind him even before he started speaking "You should really come… I don't think he'll last any longer than this… Yusuke will be there too."

"Tch… Like there's any need to tell me. Humans faded faster than I imagine… no different from the flowers in season." His word were sharp, seemingly cold too, yet it wasn't so… it was merely his speculation.

Kurama expression was shadow of what he was thinking… Yoko still was part of Kurama, yet, soon Yoko would be free of his mortal chains in a couple hundred years maybe within two hundred at best? Kurama was sympathetic with humans, living as one for at least fifty years before returning to the spirit world. His human mother had died, his step-brother was a grandfather and his human self held a small but loveable family until he left that world forever. Whether that family hated him or not was none of Hiei's business, he knew, at least, to give privacy to Kurama in those moments between humanity and his demon's lifestyle.

Kurama had the old announcer of the Dark Tournament, Koto, as his familiar. Koto was becoming more or part of the group for the lack of power, she had skills of illusion and transformation to compensate. Yoko once more wanted to be ruling like he once did… to be a territorial lord was a nice title for Yoko, Hiei just hoped Yoko wouldn't get over in his head.

Hiei was just grateful that Koto wasn't like those pathetic girls who ran from danger, she actually enjoyed it, she had risen to his old level of Dark Tournament, probably B-class now.

Going to an old temple which long ago belonged to Genkai was now the resident of the Kuwabara's family line. Children were playing outside, the family members and old friends were there: Hiei barely knew any of them, unlike Kurama and probably Yusuke as well as he saw him chat to a twenty year old. A thirty year old girl look a lot like her aunt, with eyes filled with happiness and hope which her aunt never held. He immediately could tell with his Jangai eyes that she was the daughter of Kazuma.

He passed them all without given them even a second look. Passing the temple halls he went immediately to the room that contained Kazuma.

Kazuma was laying on his futon, his orange hair was now completely white, his eyes were practically closed and his body was undeniably frail. He had an apprentice, Hiei had sense 'it', but too many people were there for him to individualize. He was sleeping in peace not yet dead, at least, for the time being. His spirit energy was completely gone all there was left was his life energy… lingering within the passing spring sakuras. Hiei's steps were never quite loud or hearable but he made sure to be extra quiet this time. He let himself sit on his knees with his palms on his legs while he watch his old friend sleep.

"You know… he doesn't mind if you wake him up. I just talked to him, Botan told me he'd staying awake only for this day, Koenma is just pulling small strings and only for this moment. I told you, you should of came last week. He exhausted… he's ready to sleep for the longest time of his life and he couldn't even do that peacefully." Yusuke was leaning on the sliding door with his arms crossed as his own expression. Keiko had only died three years ago and Yusuke still couldn't get over that. He probably was especially pissed off, seeing that Hiei hadn't even bother to visit the dying old hag.

"I don't need to hear your preaching." He only turned his head slightly to the half demon with eyes sharp as his own katana.

Yusuke gave his middle finger as a response before walking away from them two.

Other people came just to say their goodbyes as the golden skies turned blacked and covered in stars. Even with their goodbyes, Kazuma hadn't even awaken, as-if their voice would never reach him. Botan was probably behind him, but being a demon, he surely couldn't even feel her much less see her even with his Jangai Eye. Kazuma had died? Even though his heart beat and lungs breathing in and out. The guilt grew but only diminutively as he did not move from his spot, his old allies left him alone as they've said all they wanted to say.

If Yusuke was right: then his own hesitation was the cause of all the pain Kazuma must of felt. Hiei just wasn't sure when he was requested to visit Kazuma in his dying moments… he had nothing to say to a dying man, for him, he could never understand what the big oaf was going through, demons didn't understand humans and humans couldn't understand demons. Yusuke was born and raised as a human transcending the two world was impossible for him and now that the last of the human group had died: he probably come with Kurama and him to the Spirit World. Kurama was born a demon and reborn as a human given an insight of humans' lifestyles…. Hiei was the only true demon as Kuwabara was the only true human of the group. There whole group was filled with misfits: there honestly was no better word or at least for Hiei couldn't find a better word.

Hiei had only closed his eyes for a moment and a voice came to him:

"Hey.. Hiei y_ou little punk." Unmistakably was Kazuma. He open his eyes to see a young teenage Kazuma, smiling with his idiotic grin._

"…_. You're dead. Hm." It was a statement of fact._

"_Yeah… I wasn't just going to wake anymore. My time has already passed, you know? It's a miracle in itself that you came. We were a bunch of freaks, weren't we?" He joked._

"_Don't compare me to you, you moron." His words just couldn't come freely, so he did what he always did, talking through insults._

"_So… this is all we're going to do?" Kazuma asked a straightforward question. Were they going to pretend nothing had changed? Of course they shouldn't in a humanized sense but Hiei wasn't human and he never would be. Yet He wanted to tell his own life story… but there was no time, ever second that passed was too much on the godling who allow this miracle to occur._

"_Whahaha!" Kazuma shocked him by his bizzar happy laughed "Hahaha- come on. It deoesn't matter if we act like idiots like long ago. I don't mind waiting… who knows where I'll be after my death. I'm surely going to beat you when I get recarnated! I'm be the great human warrior Kazuma!"_

_Hiei was wide-eyed by the comment and the spot on stupidity of such words._

"_Don't be a fool. You'll probably have thousands of year of purgatory for all the foolishness you've done."_

_They continue these insults before it mellowed and became real, too real even. To the point it was painful to even acknowledged._

"_I'm happy you came." He held an sincere smile. "No matter what I think meeting you and Kurama was the biggest change in my life: making me realize how much I took for granted. I became a man… I made a family: gaining and losing love. My daughter look just like me sister… so beautiful inside and out, getting married and maybe one day I'll have grandchildren. I hope you find that special some-one, you know? I hope all you guys find a new happy end… Watch Yusuke for me. Keiko will kill him if he gives up on life… Keiko only wants what's best for Yusuke… and so do I. Can you promise me that?"_

"_Of course… He'll learn how to live as a demon, that's the best that I can do, if that isn't a problem for you." He spoke confidently with his typical condescending smirk._

"_Yeah… I guess this is_ goodbye…" Finally the body spoke right before it became a corpses beside his feet. Hiei had open his eyes to that fragile body. He could almost cry, but he wouldn't, there was no need to.

"Hey… Dad's gone now. You should go now. I must burn his ashes and put them onto of the flower patch. Dad always loved the beautiful lilies we planted every year." The girl who held the Kuwabara's name on her. She was tired as her eyes seem to read into the atmosphere, just like her aunt before her, Hiei couldn't make a reply as he got up passing her without a moment of glance.

"Dad was happy… even if you don't believe it… even if you were a problematic punk." Was the last words she replied that almost made him flinch.

The full moon shined thoroughly on the event that would pass like any other. Human's didn't even know the meaning of 'eternity'. Life that was meant to be lived was meant to end as well. Was it beautiful or bittersweet? He could no longer tell as he went to see Yusuke Urameshi one more time with a difference in act: it was voluntary.


End file.
